Domino Homes
by DelReyBaby
Summary: After his group of friends left town, Joey Wheeler has become a success after graduating high school, he has a successful business, he's dating a handsome and wealthy man, and he became best friends with his worst enemy, Seto Kaiba. Everything may seem perfect but he is about to get a reality check that will show him who is really there for him and who just wanted to use him.


Domino Homes

"…ok? Yeah, I understand. I love you. Bye" said Joey as he ended his phone call with Duke Devlin, his boyfriend for the last two years. They started dating eight months after they graduated from Domino high.

Joey was now a success in Domino City. He owned Domino Homes, a home design, building, and remodeling company. He was the founder and lead designer. After his group of friends and he graduated from high school everyone ended up taking different paths, Yugi was with Atem roaming Egypt, Anzu was going to a creative arts school in the U.S, Honda took a job offer in some mechanic shop eight hours away so he ended up moving a couple towns away, and Bakura decided to go to travel the world. That left Duke and Joey, both staying in Domino. Duke ran his father company and Joey didn't know what to do, at first he worked several different jobs with his longest job being a barista at a popular café. But after the encouragement of the most unlikely person he decided to start his own business. Domino Homes first started of as an interior design company and then became one of the most know companies in Domino for homes and design. The man who encouraged Joey was none other than Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had been going to the café in which Joey was working in, they still continued the love/hate relationship they had during high school with the insults and sly comments but after Joey was fired from the café after getting into an argument with a customer who threw her chai tea latte on him, Kaiba decided to offer him a job. He needed his office redesigned and decided to offer Joey the job. From the very beginning Joey was reluctant to take the job because he did not want to work for Kaiba, he did not want Kaiba's pity, and he didn't know anything about interior design. Joey lived in a raggedy run-down apartment by himself in the worst part of town, it was al he could afford and aside from the basic couch, bed, and coffee table, he didn't really have much nor did he pay attention to any of it, all he cared about was having a bed to sleep on when he wasn't working. But after thinking about it for a couple of days and getting threatened by the landlord he decided to take the job.

Joey redesigning Seto Kaiba's office led to him designing Mokuba's new office, then other offices in Kaiba Corp, and ultimately all Kaiba Corp locations, new and old. Then this led to him designing the Kaiba Mansion, because Mokuba felt like it was more like a museum instead of a home, after Kaiba threw a company event in his home Joey started getting more request for him to come into there homes and redesigning them, some wanted him to help them from the very beginning of them building their home and the layout. Overtime Joey went from only designing to designing and helping with the layout of the homes, remodeling them, building them from scratch, flipping. Everything about realty he had down. That's how Domino Homes was built.

"…He cancelled on you again?" said Seto Kaiba, who was sitting in a chair in Joey's office. The two had become best friends over the last two years, both always being there for one another, although they continued their playful fighting banter. Although Joey was dating Duke, Seto was always there for him after they graduated high school although he would never admit it. Joey noticed this when Kaiba would show up at the café he worked in depending on the shift he had that day, sometimes he would be the first customer Joey had just so Joey could get ready for the day and sometimes he would be the last and walk out with Joey when he had to lock the doors. It first started off with just insults thrown back and forth but then it became conversations with insults thrown in there just for fun.

"Yeah...he said he has a late meeting today with his company's board of directors, there thinking about expanding into the U.S. or something like that" said Joey has he began replying to an email, not making eye contact with Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes not believing that Duke would do this to Joey again, he would always cancel on Joey when he had an important event but when Duke had an event he always wanted Joey there like a good little trophy wife.

"So what time am I picking you up?" asked Seto, pulling out his phone and making arrangement to be able to go with Joey to an event in which Domino Homes was receiving the AMO (Accredited Management Organization) of the Year award, for providing transformational services to clients, tenants, and residents.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to go I know your busy" said Joey, giving Seto a smile, but Seto could see thru Joeys front.

"My last meeting today is at 3pm, so I'm not busy, I'm free all night" said Seto, lying and clearing all his late meetings. He sent a text to his secretary to reschedule them because something important came up.

"Really? Ok, Pick me up at 6:30pm" said Joey with a happy grin on his face.

Seto just nodded his head in agreement.

Before Joey could say anything else his office phone began to ring, he put it on speaker and answered, "What's up Mai?".

"Hey Joey, I was just reminding you about the meeting you had with the Chey family, they wanted to remodel their home over in Domino Heights" said Mai.

"Ok, thanks for reminding me Mai, I was just talking to Seto and lost track of time" said Joey.

"Doesn't he have a job or is Kaiba Corp finally going bankrupt" said Mai.

Seto could hear the smirk she had on her face.

"I was actually talking to Joey about maybe buying Domino Homes so it could become part of Kaiba Corp. and laying off some off the staff, I was thinking of firing all useless assistants first. Oh? I guess that means you're fired. Thank you but your services will no longer be needed" said Seto, loud enough so that Mai could hear.

Mai walked from her desk all the way into Joey office.

"Joey is this true!?" she shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

Joey laughed, "No, god no!".

"Oh, thank goodness" said Mai with a sign of relief.

"Well not yet, but don't worry I'm sure over time I can convince him" said Seto as he stood up. Picking up his cup of coffee and throwing it in the trash.

"You wish Kaiba, all of this will NEVER work for you" said Mai as she snapped her fingers and headed back to her desk.

"Why do you have her again?" asked Seto.

"Because contrary to popular belief she is actually a great worker" said Joey as he stood up and walked over to Seto.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the nicest person in the world" said Seto sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Joey playfully smacked his arm before grabbing his hand and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You are the nicest person in the world you big ol'soft ball" whispered Joey into Seto's ear as they proceeded to walk out of the office and towards the doors.

Seto intertwined his fingers with Joey, and as they walked passed Mai he mouthed "YOU ARE FIRED!"

Mai in return flicked him off.

Seto ignored her and got back to Joey, "I'm not a soft ball and if you ever say that in public I will make sure to make your life hell" he said.

"Awww, is that a promise?" asked Joey as he opened the door and laughed.

Seto just rolled his eyes and smiled back at Joey as he headed out the door.

"This time be ready by the time I get to your house" said Seto as he walked towards his limo, his chauffeur, Roland, holding the door open.

"When have I never been ready on time?" asked Joey.

"You're never ready on time, every time I go anywhere with you we are late" said Seto as he got inside his limo.

"That's your fault! Just shut up and be there on time, watch I'll be ready" said Joey.

Seto just rolled his eyes as Roland closed the door.

"Bye Roland!" shouted Joey as he waved at Roland.

Roland walked over to the other side of the limo but before getting in the drivers seat he smiled and waved back at Joey, "Bye master Wheeler".

Joey smiled and walked back inside.

"So, is Kaiba going with you because Duke cancelled?" asked Mai as she walked over with some files for Joey.

"Yeah" Joey said.

Mai rolled her eyes, "I told you, he doesn't value you, you need to break up with him" she added.

"He does value me, he's just busy, his company is trying to expand and it can get complicated, I get it. He was patient with me when I started my business, I can do the same for him" said Joey as he ended the conversation and headed towards his office.

"Whatever you say boss" said Mai.


End file.
